


【闪博】独立投资人（无能力AU）

by lardyan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 群内投资人和参赛者的梗，毛妹已经写了肉了，我只是来补个前传【文末附上毛妹的肉链接。北极冰冷CP群广告时间闪博冷cp抱团 571164144美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人————————————————注意：因为DC世界的复杂性从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入作者号称错别字小王子PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢





	

**Author's Note:**

> 群内投资人和参赛者的梗，毛妹已经写了肉了，我只是来补个前传【文末附上毛妹的肉链接。
> 
> 北极冰冷CP群广告时间
> 
> 闪博冷cp抱团 571164144
> 
> 美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人
> 
> ————————————————
> 
> 注意：
> 
> 因为DC世界的复杂性
> 
> 从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界
> 
> 作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG
> 
> 所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了
> 
> 无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入
> 
> 作者号称错别字小王子
> 
> PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢

——————————————————

【闪博】独立投资人（无能力AU）

——————————————————

 

在收到通知闪电小队进入复赛的时候，身为队长和创意轴心，Barry Allen并没有觉得意外，他们的工作室致力于给不同尖端科技提供相对应的安全性技术支持，基于不同原理和等级给出最合适匹配的策划建议。

这听起来就非常高端复杂，所以初赛时的几个要面子的三流评委完全被他绕晕了，一脸‘虽然我听不懂你具体在说什么但让你通过才能让别人认为我听明白了。’

然而现在的问题是，复赛时会有各大企业的代表以及独立投资人出席，如何让他们既能真的了解闪电小队的理念和能力，又心甘情愿的掏出巨额的赞助费，才是Barry和他的小队成员最头疼的地方。

“不要有压力Bar，就算没能晋级决赛，对我们也没什么损失。”Joe West拍着养子的肩膀给他打气。

“我在想是不是换一个简单点的例子会比较好？”扫了眼嘉宾席上的评委们，有些丧气的青年更灰心了，“他们看起来更喜欢前面那个自动洗头机的小组。”

“我们的列表上最浅显易懂的案例是哪个？”Iris快速翻了翻手中的资料袋。

 

“你所说的这个‘光谱仪矫正器’方案，预期的市场接受度和消化周期是多久？”

“是‘偏差自动报警及微调光谱仪’，”第三遍重复，“这只是一个闪电工作室解决的成功案例，目前为止我们已经解决了二十多件关于不同高科技产品安全技术的策划支持。”

“也就是说不会批量上线生产，而是个性化定制？”

“是的，我认为每一个尖端科技成果都是美丽而脆弱的，毫厘之间的误差都可能造成不可挽回的后果，安全稳定是……”

“打断一下，Allen先生，我的最后一个问题，个性化定制走的是高端市场路线，那么你们的预期收益率是多少。”

“以难易程度作为考量判断，十到五十之间。”

Barry看见那个唯一似乎有兴趣的美女投资方摇了摇头，“那么我没有问题了，感谢你的耐心解答。”

失望的青年明白自己和决赛无缘了。

“那么闪电团队的展示环节就到这里，我们有请下一组……”就在主持人示意Barry可以从侧边回后台时，她看见观众席有人举手，同样的角度，Barry也看见了。意识到青年正可怜巴巴的正看着她，心软的叹了口气，“时间有限，这是最后一个问题了。”

那人从位子上站起身，戴着黑色的鸭舌帽，接过工作人员递来的话筒，“宣传单上介绍你们工作室的成功案例中有“粒子对撞机的不稳定性和解决方案”，为什么在比赛场上却换成了这种过家家的‘偏差自动报警及微调光谱仪’？

“我是希望能够深入浅出，照顾到现场有些不是科学专业出身的观众。”

“所以你的重点是如何向赞助费妥协而不是坚持自己的理念？”

“我不是……”Barry想要进一步解释，却被打断了。

“这位观众请不要话中带刺，”四位评委中那位美女投资方跳出来发声，“年轻人如果没能挣到第一桶金，再伟大的梦想都有可能死在起跑线上，我并不认为Allen选手临场做的选择有什么问题，反而显得他很聪明。”

“确实，显得他挺机灵，同时也暴露了你们的肤浅。”

“我们肤浅？倒是想请教这位先生大名。”

“Wells，”摘下鸭舌帽，挑衅的和台上的女评委对视，“Harrison Wells。”

一时间整个会场哗然。

“抱歉打断你们，”主持人挤出一个尴尬的笑容，“时间关系我们必须请出下一组选手了。”

 

 

入围决赛的名单上并没有闪电小队，虽然早已经猜到了结局，但还是有些气馁，勇往直前一直是Barry的信条，为了这次的比赛他和整个小组都付出了不少心血，最重要的是他没能好好回答Harrison Wells的问题，这可能是他这辈子唯一一次机会和Dr. Wells的对话，然而他的表现竟然那么蠢。懊恼的敲着自己的脑袋，他怎么能那么蠢？他应该在对方开口的时候就认出他的声音，亏他还自封是Dr. Wells真爱粉，还会和网上那些恶意攻击博士的垃圾们据理力争，结果却在这种关键时刻掉链子。不知道现在拿着他的自传冲出去找他签名会不会太失礼……

“Allen，”将Barry飞到大气层的思绪拉回现实的是在比赛中示好的美女评审，“太好了你还没有回去，打扰你了吗？”踩着十公分细高跟的投资商代表特意跑来后台找人。

“不，没有，你好，Baker女士。”收起情绪微笑着面对来人。

“我很遗憾你没能进入决赛，要知道我很欣赏你。”撩了下披肩的大卷波浪长发。

“噢，感谢您的喜欢，我也知道自己有点太着急了，还是应该一步一个脚印慢慢来。”总结了自己失败的原因，青年有点不好意思的挠了挠头。

“其实，我是来和你谈谈私人赞助的事，”年近四十的成熟女性向帅气的年轻人眨了眨眼，从随身的小包里取出一支笔在自己的名片写了一串文字，“虽然我出不起冠军奖金那样的巨额资金，但你们小团队的日常开销费用还是没什么问题的。”

“私人赞助？”Barry不是很明白。

“真是可爱，”将名片塞进小鲜肉胸前的西装口袋里，“酒店地址我写在上面了，晚上九点，2107房，考虑一下吧，刚起步是最艰难的时期，多一点支持不是坏事，况且你又不吃亏。”说完还伸手捏了下Barry的屁股，吓的青年差点跳了起来。掩嘴笑了笑，又送上一个飞吻，踩着高跟风情万种的离开了。

还在惊吓中没有回过神来的Barry被人从身后拍了拍肩膀，楞楞的回过头对上一双让人沉溺的透蓝眼睛，“Oh my god，Harris……”

一手捂住惊叫着他名字的青年的嘴，用凌厉的眼神制止对方的一惊一乍，“我不想引起围观，小家伙。”

傻傻的点点头，强迫自己冷静下来，压低了声音，“Dr.Wells，我很荣幸见到你，我是说我是你的粉丝，你的自传我看了无数遍，你对量子物理的研究和贡献……”

“Barry Allen，停下，我没有这么多时间听你废话。”好笑的用手指弹了下对方的额头。

立即做了个把嘴关上动作，Barry听话的像只急于讨主人欢喜的小狗狗。

“看来那个女人比我早一步，”抽出青年口袋里露出一个角的名片看了眼，干脆的撕碎，“开个价吧。”

“什……什么？”

笑着摇了摇头，“难道从来没人意识到你是个优等品吗？”

“我……”

“行了，你考虑一下吧，晚上九点，就在赛会主办方提供的酒店对面那家，609号房，我们来评估下你究竟值多少钱。”转身欲走却被青年拉住了手臂。

“也是……私人赞助吗？”

歪头想了一秒，“我更倾向于‘独立投资人’的说法。晚上见Allen。”

留下Barry一个人双手捂着自己的嘴不敢置信，他需要去吹吹冷风好好静一静，幸好离九点还有四个小时，足够做一个彻底颠覆他对这个世界认知的艰难决定，但一想到要自己要卖身上床的对象是Harrison Wells的时候，好像也不是这么难抉择。Comeon！S.T.A.R. Labs创始人双博士头衔 The Harrison Wells！谁不想爬上他的床！

 

 

找了蹩脚的理由躲过了晚归的盘问，感谢Joe和Iris虽然一脸怀疑却没有真的刨根问底，把带来的所有衣服全往身上试了好多遍都不满意，就差出门重新买新的了，Barry甚至厚着脸皮支支吾吾找Iris参谋。

最终，折腾半天造型最终还是选了件不能更平常的长袖T恤，迟到了半小时的青年站在609房门口，深呼吸再深呼吸，按响了门铃。等了好一会儿，怀疑自己是不是被耍了或者找错房间的青年终于等来了开门。

“噢，是你，”洗澡洗了一半听见门铃声，草草擦干后顺手套了件浅灰色的长袖T恤和纯棉居家长裤，头发还滴着水，“我还以为你不来了就先洗澡了，进来吧。”侧身让对方进门，拐进浴室抓了条干毛巾出来继续擦头。

“晚上好，Dr. Wells，”突然懊恼的拍了拍自己的脑门，他是不是该带瓶酒来什么的？“因为被家里人……耽误了点时间，我平时很守时的。”

“别紧张，反正我之后也没别的事了，明天中午的航班回中城，”头发基本已经半干，“需要叫客房服务喝点酒放松下吗？”随手将毛巾扔在沙发上，“工作时间我一般不碰这些，抱歉没有现成的。”

Barry瞄了眼茶几上凌乱散布的写满公式的演算纸，一旁的笔记本电脑虽然合上了却还插着电源，“不用麻烦了，我不用……”注意到对方正赤着脚，“博士，就算有地毯也还是容易着凉的。”

聪明有能力同时又温柔体贴的小家伙，Harrison笑了笑，没想到心血来潮旁听一场二流的创业比赛竟然捡到了一块价值连城的稀有原石，“没关系，聊完就去睡，花不了太长时间。”既然对方不喝酒，他就自作主张的倒了两杯温水，其中一杯递给青年示意他可以随意坐在沙发上。

不自觉吞了吞口水，这是暗示他速战速决吗？Barry的目光不由自主停留在Harrison胸前的两点上，他发誓绝不是故意的，只是这浅灰的棉质T恤下凸起的两点实在是有点太抢眼，“那我们怎么开始，对不起，我是第一次做这种……”

“就当成一般的面试，说说你自己吧，除了我从大赛那儿拿到的出色官方书面履历之外，还有什么要告诉我的？”将桌面收拾了一下，坐进Barry对面的单人沙发随意交叠双腿。

“我不知道……嗯，身高188CM，平时会健身，空手道黑带初段，喜欢音乐和跳舞……”

“暂停Allen，”Harrison打断了青年莫名其妙的自我介绍，“那个创业大赛冠军的奖金是多少？”

“一百万。”

“很好，”点点头，“我们就按照这个基准打分，你刚刚损失了十万。”

“什么？”Barry有点反应不来。

“别浪费大家的时间。”

不安的绞着手指，“我……在不影响自己手头工作的情况下可以做到随叫随到，再晚都没问题。”

“不错，继续。”吃苦耐劳，可以承受繁重的额外加班，加五分，Harrison在心里默默衡量分数。

“不会打听不该知道的事，就算是无意间说漏嘴的信息，只要你不想别人知道，我绝对做到保守秘密。”

挑了挑眉毛，敏感核心技术的保密协议看来也没有问题，加分。

“我目前单身，不会有纠缠不清的感情问题。”

得分，一心一意闷头搞科研，现在已经很少有年轻人能做到这一点了，个个都浮躁的不行。

眼看男人一直没有说话表态，Barry着急起来，他是不是又要搞砸了？“我虽然没有太多经验，但体力和持久力都很好，而且我会很体贴。”

有毅力身体健康是好事，但体贴是什么鬼？“我又不是招贴身保姆，你不用小心翼翼，况且经验也是靠慢慢积累的，时间长了就会做得更好了。”

“所以我合格了？”

“你可以自由接你的生意，但闪电小队的所有研究成果只能通过我的实验室发布，另外S.T.A.R. Labs必须享有你们的优先使用授权，注资金额按照每年一百万按月结算，先签三年合同，试用期两个月，会分配一间专用工作室给你们，所有需要的设备都会提供，有问题可以找我，但如果你只是个花架子，现在就给我滚蛋。还有什么问题吗？”

Barry不敢相信自己真的赢得了Harrison Wells的赏识，内心的兴奋和紧张发酵成一种奇怪的幸福感，盯着对方正在喝水的微启双唇，着迷一般的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“所以，接下去是要睡了吗？”

“嗯，时间是不早了，明天还要飞回中城。”话音刚落，就看见对面的青年麻利的脱掉了自己的上衣甩在一边，哇喔，看起来瘦长型的身材竟然出乎意料挺结实，但，这是什么情况？

Barry走到Harrison的面前，从他手中接过玻璃杯，一口气喝完余下的水后将杯子往身后一扔，居高临下俯视这个让他心猿意马的中年男人，右手不由自主抚上对方的耳际，俯身蜻蜓点水般亲吻他的唇瓣。

“这种表达感谢的方式还挺让我意外的。”Harrison没有推开Barry，看上去阳光正派的性格，没想到会做出这么大胆出格的举动，带着点看好戏的心态任由他继续。

Barry的眼神有一丝受伤，“不能接吻吗？好，我会注意的。”说的也是，本来就只是一场交易，对方也许根本就没对自己有什么特别的感情，咬牙提醒自己，‘别自作多情了傻瓜’。

膝盖挤进沙发里借力，左手的大拇指按上了Harrison右胸上的凸起，左边则用自己的嘴巴和舌头隔着灰色棉质布料舔舐吸吮。

一声细微的抽气声不可抑制的倾泻而出，随即死死咬住自己的下唇，该死的男孩儿一次就抓住了他的死穴，异常敏感的乳头一直困扰着Harrison的人生，天知道他平时为了掩盖这糟糕的生理状况就算再热的天也坚持穿两件，或是出门在外永远都只能穿深色的上衣。此刻因为敏感点被玩弄而渐渐燥热起来的男人，双手按在青年的肩膀上，他自己也不知道究竟是试图推开对方还是拉的更近。

感受到身下人的颤栗，Barry的手沿着腹线一路向下，探进了Harrison的裤子里，然而仅仅只有一层阻碍，长裤里没有更多布料包裹的性器在他的手掌里渐渐抬头。

边用牙齿轻咬对方的茱萸，边揉搓着手里的阴茎，Barry在进攻的间隙调笑道，“博士，你可不能这么早就投降了。”

“我……”调整自己的呼吸，尽量不让自己的声音抖的不成调，“没想到你会来这么一出。”

“真的？我还以为你特意洗了澡还不穿内裤，就是为了等我。”

“见鬼，谁会想到你这家伙……”硬是咽下一声脱口而出的呻吟，潮红着脸仰着脖子急促呼吸，“我又不是为了跟你上床才……嗯……赞助你……哈……的。”

欲火已经烧到头顶的青年像是突然被浇了一盆冰水，停下了所有的动作，人都险些站不稳，“我还以为……”他的脑子里一片空白，只剩下成百上千只蜜蜂在耳边发出嗡嗡的杂声。

“我不管你以为什么，”被完全挑起欲望的男人拒绝听年轻人的解释，“老天，”不耐烦的扯下自己的长袖体恤，一把勾过Barry的脖子将他拉向自己，十几年没好好跟人做爱，今晚这个从创业大赛捡回来的Barry Allen突然间彻底打破了他一直以来压抑着的渴求，天知道他第一眼看上这个小家伙到底是因为对方长的好看还是要命的性感聪明，“继续Barry，干我。”

“可是我……”身体比大脑更诚实，因为那句直白的命令式邀请完全硬起来的青年还在和理智做最后的抗争。

“你要是敢现在停下，就别想从我这得到一分钱。”半裸的男人主动打开大腿朝Barry的方向迎合。

最后一根名为忍耐的弦断的干脆响亮，抬起男人的屁股迅速扒下他的裤子往地上一扔，“我们需要换个地方，”一手穿过对方的两腿间，拦腰扛起沙发上和自己差不多高的Harrison，对方已经硬了的分身毫无阻隔的和自己肩膀上的皮肤摩擦着，气血翻涌的青年转身走进房间将人扔进床里，酒店的床头柜抽屉里总会备有润滑剂和安全套，Barry相信Dr. Wells不会在乎明天早上退房时多付这么点零钱的。

Harrison还是有些吃惊的，Barry看起来不是满身肌肉，但刚才扛自己的时候四平八稳的，这男孩儿之前说什么来着？哦，空手道黑带，难怪。

Barry顺利找到了他需要的东西，看了眼抽屉里整齐排列的三管水性润滑液和一盒安全套，躺在床上的男人正用手臂撑起身体眯着眼睨视他，在这样的注视下，青年突然灵光一现。

脱了鞋就跨上床坐在Harrison大腿上，将人彻底按进床垫里，撕开一管润滑剂，从半空中对准男人挺立的乳珠倾倒下去，透明冰凉的液体接触到皮肤的瞬间，Harrison没能忍住弓起背破口而出的一声惊喘。

“我想我能证明自己物超所值的，博士。”用右手食指和中指的指关节夹住那异常敏感的乳首磨搓，一部分液体液在被抹开之前就顺着皮肤弄湿了床单，满意的看到对方不可自抑的仰头扭动，Barry跃跃欲试的猜想，说不定对方能只靠这两点的刺激就达到高潮。不过这可以等到下次再尝试，现在更重要的是做完整套服务。

起身换了个更方便的姿势，将Harrison的双腿分开架在自己的肩膀上，左手再次覆上男人的下身上下撸动，听着Harrison越来越不稳的急促呼吸和偶尔泄露的呻吟，沾着润滑剂的右手食指趁机进入对方灼热紧致的甬道。

“F*ck！”下意识扭动着后退却无路可逃，蒙上了一层水雾的眼睛瞪视对方，“脱掉……你的裤子，该死的……小鬼……”勉强用一只手支起上半身，另一只手伸长了去够青年的裤子。

“可是博士，扩张不充分的话你会受伤的。”露出标准的委屈狗狗眼，同时旋转着插入第二根手指。

“F*ck……”放弃的跌回床上，连脚趾都快绷的抽筋了，“在这种时候你……”体内被平整的指甲背刮擦了一下，夹杂着不适和快感，“你可以叫我Harry，别再……”闷哼了一声，对方的指尖似乎找到了一个敏感点，“像个角色扮演游戏一样喊Dr.了。”

“噢，Harry，”心中炸开无数朵粉红色小花，“我能吻你吗Harry？”

Harrison翻了个白眼，“你到底还做不做？这种姿势还接吻，你当我练柔软体操的？”

“果然不可以吗？”

“老天，我到底……”到底为什么会跟这种蠢货上床啊！“不要问我，做任何你想做的，”挂在对方背上的小腿交叠着勾住Barry，“不用这么小心翼翼，等会儿可以试试换个体位，亲到我的嘴巴肿成香肠都随你喜欢。”

“噢，Harry……”

“别在那儿浪费时间瞎感动了，现在，赶紧，脱掉你的裤子，给我进来！”

 

 

完。

 

附毛妹的肉链接！

http://love-barrison.lofter.com/post/1e71a0fd_cdd993c


End file.
